plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tile
For other uses, see Power Tile. Power Tile is a feature available in the Far Future, and they can be recognized by different symbols: □ (red), △ (yellow), X (light green), + (blue), and ◯ (purple, only possible when using Tile Turnip). If multiple plants are planted on two or more Power Tiles with the same symbol and if the player feeds one of them with Plant Food, the Power Tiles will spread the Plant Food to the other plants feeding them as well, without having to spend any extra. They can only be destroyed by the missiles fired by the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. In Plants vs. Zombies Online, the Power Tiles return in Far Future with the same function, but with a different appearance. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 POWERYELLOW.png|The yellow triangle Tile. POWERRED.png|The red square Tile. POWERGREEN.png|The green cross Tile. POWERBLUE.png|The blue plus Tile. Powertiles.png|The Power Tile tutorial. Far Future Day 1 - Power Tiles - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update-08-09-29-.JPG TurnipTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile. 074.PNG|A tombstone on a Power Tile. Egypt Tombstone Power Tile.png|An Ancient Egypt tombstone on a Power Tile. Dark Tombstones Power Tile.png|A Dark Ages tombstone on a Power Tile. Tile Denial.png|Tile Denial - an achievement referring to Power Tiles. Seed Packets Powertileseed1.png|The green cross Tile seed packet. Powertileseed2.png|The red square Tile seed packet. Plants vs. Zombies Online pvzol green tile.png|The green cross Tile. pvzol yellow tile.png|The yellow triangle Tile. pvzol red tile.png|The red square Tile. Carrot missiles idling.png|Carrot Missiles on Power Tiles. PvZOLPowerTiles.png|Power Tiles. PvZOBluePowerTile.png|The blue plus Tile. PvZOPurplePowerTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile. Trivia *Power Tiles from Far Future, Gold Tiles from Lost City and Power Tiles from Kung-Fu World are the only area-exclusive environment modifiers in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 which are purely beneficial. **Tombstones in Ancient Egypt are purely detrimental, while Tombstones in Dark Ages, Cart and Tracks in Wild West, plankless rows in Pirate Seas and slider tiles in Frostbite Caves are beneficial or detrimental depending on their number and placement. *Power Tiles are allusion to the buttons of a Playstation controller. This actually serves as a dual reference: one as currently stated and two as Plants vs. Zombies is available on Playstation. *Power Tiles will not activate if a player plants a boosted plant on a set of matching tiles. *If a Power Tile is on wet sand in Big Wave Beach and the tide comes, the Power Tile will disappear. However, it will reappear when the tide recedes. *Tile Turnip and Tangle Kelp are the only plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles. This also counts if a Tangle Kelp is planted on a Power Tile wiped by the tide in Big Wave Beach. *Tile Turnip is currently the only plant that can create these. *In the 3.1.1 update there is the following glitch: if you're playing a Far Future level or a Pinata Party with power tiles level, and if you go to the world map and enter the level again, power tiles will be invisible, but will still be active. *In a certain Pinata Party, it gives you more than seven Tile Turnips. This is the only way, without hacking, to have more than seven Power Tiles of the same color. See also *Power Tile (Kung-Fu World) *Tile Turnip *Tile Denial